wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Hasan Kabze
| birth_place = Ankara, Turkey | height = | currentclub = Sivasspor | clubnumber = 99 | position = Striker, Winger | youthyears1 = 1999–2000 | youthclubs1 = Bucaspor | years1 = 2000–2002 | years2 = 2002–2005 | years3 = 2005–2007 | years4 = 2007–2010 | years5 = 2010–2012 | years6 = 2012–2013 | years7 = 2013–2015 | years8 = 2015–2016 | years9 = 2016– | clubs1 = Bucaspor | clubs2 = Dardanelspor | clubs3 = Galatasaray | clubs4 = Rubin Kazan | clubs5 = Montpellier | clubs6 = Orduspor | clubs7 = Konyaspor | clubs8 = Akhisar Belediyespor | clubs9 = Sivasspor | caps1 = 57 | caps2 = 70 | caps3 = 54 | caps4 = 53 | caps5 = 23 | caps6 = 34 | caps7 = 54 | caps8 = 10 | caps9 = 0 | goals1 = 14 | goals2 = 25 | goals3 = 16 | goals4 = 8 | goals5 = 0 | goals6 = 7 | goals7 = 13 | goals8 = 1 | goals9 = 0 | nationalyears1 = 2000 | nationalyears2 = 2005–2008 | nationalyears3 = 2006 | nationalteam1 = Turkey U18 | nationalteam2 = Turkey A2 | nationalteam3 = Turkey | nationalcaps1 = 4 | nationalcaps2 = 4 | nationalcaps3 = 7 | nationalgoals1 = 2 | nationalgoals2 = 2 | nationalgoals3 = 2 | medaltemplates = | club-update = 1 January 2016 | nationalteam-update = }} Hasan Salih Kabze (born 26 May 1982) is a Turkish international footballer. He last played as a striker for Akhisar Belediyespor. Formerly, he played for Bucaspor, Çanakkale Dardanelspor, Galatasaray SK, Rubin Kazan, Montpellier HSC and Orduspor. He studied at Anadolu University. Club career Galatasaray Kabze joined Galatasaray SK during the 2004–05 winter transfer window, and scored a goal in his debut on 4 February 2005, when the team beat Gaziantepspor 5–1 in a Süper Lig match. He scored a further two goals against Beşiktaş JK on the 33rd week of the Süper Lig, delivering a 2–1 win against the local rivals with the last kick of the match. After this game, Galatasaray won that year's League title. Rubin Kazan On 9 August 2007, Kabze joined the Russian Premier League team Rubin Kazan for a fee of 1.5 mil €. He scored his first goal for Rubin Kazan in its 3–1 victory over Spartak Moscow. Montpellier HSC Kabze joined Montpellier HSC in July 2010.Hasan Kabze has set to Montpellier After a while when Montpellier decided to send Kabze to another team, he said he would never forget Montpeliier, as they became the champions of the Ligue 1. Orduspor Kabze joined Orduspor on 17 January 2012. He was named as the team captain for the 2012–13 season. Konyaspor Kabze joined Konyaspor on 14 August 2013. International career He played his national team debut against Azerbaijan on 12 April 2006. Kabze also played 3 times for Turkey B national football team for Future Cup'05 matches against Scotland, Germany and Czech Republic.And he scored 1 goal against Scotland,1 goal against Czech Republic. He played 4 times for Turkey U18.He scored 2 goals under-21Click on Milli Maçlar Career statistics Club International goals Honours Turkey *'Bucaspor' ** Under-17 Turkish League: Champions 1999–2000 *'Galatasaray' **Super League: Champions 2005–06 **Turkish Cup: Champions 2005 Russia *'Rubin Kazan' **Russian Premier League: Champion 2008–09, 2009–10 **Russian Super Cup: Champion 2010 References External links * * *Profil on TFF.org Category:1982 births Category:Footballers from Ankara Category:Living people Category:Turkish footballers Category:Turkey international footballers Category:Turkey A2 international footballers Category:Turkey under-21 international footballers Category:Turkish expatriate footballers Category:Turkish expatriates in Russia Category:Turkish expatriates in France Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Dardanelspor footballers Category:Galatasaray S.K. footballers Category:FC Rubin Kazan players Category:Montpellier HSC players Category:Konyaspor footballers Category:Süper Lig players Category:Russian Football Premier League players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Expatriate footballers in Russia Category:Expatriate footballers in France Category:Turkish people of Circassian descent Category:Anadolu University alumni